Sauf que
by Mary D. San
Summary: Quand Allen provoque Kanda, ça tourne pas toujours comme prévu. Et Lavi qui pense qu'ils sont en train de s'engueuler...  OS Kanda x Allen


Bonjour à tous, anciens et nouveaux lecteurs !

Me revoilà longtemps après ma première fic sur D Gray Man, avec des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, mais avec lesquels on peut faire beaucoup de choses !

Assumons notre coté pervers !

One-shot au contenu explicite et gay ! Homophobes, il y a tout plein d'autre belles histoires à découvrir, celle ci n'est pas pour vous !

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

Rentré d'une énième mission, Kanda effectuait quelques recherches sur la région qu'il venait de délivrer d'une horde d'akumas. Un poil perfectionniste, il voulait que son rapport soit complet quand il le présentera Komui, cela évitera qu'il doive le recommencer... Le commandant était particulièrement... usant... quand il s'y mettait.  
Enfin, le problème ne venait pas de ce fichu rapport, mais de la compagnie qu'il devait supporter le temps de finir de le rédiger.  
"Arrête ça tout de suite pousse de soja ! Grogna Kanda, sans lever le moindre cil en direction de son voisin d'en face. Apparemment, Allen avait lui aussi un rapport rédiger et avait lui aussi besoin de la documentation présente dans cette bibliothèque. Mais rien n'expliquait pourquoi il s'était placé en face de Kanda. Et en tout bon Kanda, celui ci avait décidé de l'ignorer totalement.

Sauf que...

"Que j'arrête quoi? Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.  
"Arrête de faire cette tête. J'aime pas ton air de penser rien ! Siffla Kanda.  
"Ok...  
Quoi? Pensa Kanda. Juste Ok? Il se risqua relever un oeil de son rapport. Ben peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du...  
Allen le regardait avec un sourire qui en disait long, très long.  
"Ben quoi...? Je pense plus à rien !  
Non, et c'était bien ça le problème. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux du plus jeune, une lueur un peu trop lubrique aux yeux de Kanda. Il grogna une demi seconde et commpença empiler ses affaires, bien décidé à se faire la malle.

"Trouillard... Chuchota Allen, à peu près sûr de son effet.  
La réponse de Kanda ne se fit pas attendre. Il attrapa Allen par le col et l'attira vers lui au dessus de la table.  
"Pour qui tu me prends moyashi?  
Cela tournait exactement comme Allen l'avait prévu. Très prévisible, ce Kanda... La mission dont Allen revenait avait été plus difficile que prévu. Il y avait eu des pertes parmis leurs collègues traqueurs, bien sur il avait essayé de les sauver mais il était arrivé un peu trop tard. Une bonne bagarre avec Kanda lui remettrait les idées en place.

Sauf que...

Aucun des deux ne su qui avait été le plus surpris quand Kanda attira Allen jusqu'à lui, plaquant leurs lèvres avec force au dessus de leurs dossiers. Leur "baiser" n'avait rien de tendre, rien de langoureux. Il n'était que force et domination, soupçonné d'un peu de colère. Kanda tenait toujours Allen par le col, le maintenant dans une position un peu instable. Ses dents mordirent les lèvres d'Allen, la surprise les lui fit entrouvrir. Là non plus, aucun des deux ne su qui avait été le plus surpris quand leurs langues se mélèrent. Pourtant le brun fut obligé de relâcher son cadet bien vite. En effet, la porte de la bibliothèque venaient de s'ouvrir sur un de leurs "collègue/ami".  
Quand Lavi entra dans son antre, histoire de trouver les bouquins que son vieux panda de grand-père lui avait demandé de compulser, il ne s'attendait pas trouver quelqu'un, et encore moins les deux exorcistes qui devaient le moins bien s'entendre. Enfin, vu leur état, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.  
Allen était rouge, un peu essoufflé , affalé dans sa chaise comme si ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il scrutait Kanda d'un air bizarre. Enfin, ce dernier, tout aussi rouge et essoufflé, dévisageait Lavi avec un regard qui alternait entre la colère et un je-ne-sais-quoi-d'autre que Lavi n'arrivait pas identifier. Sachant exactement où se trouvaient les livres dont il avait besoin, il se dirigea vers une des premières rangées de la salle.  
"Perdez pas d'temps vous... A peine rentrés, déjà en train de vous engueuler. Enfin... Faites pas attention moi! Lança Lavi en empilant trois encyclopédies et en prenant le dernier livre dont il avait besoin. C'était trop calme autour de lui, il se risqua jeter un oeil à Kanda. Ce dernier était en train de ranger le livre qu'il avait sorti, deux rangées plus loin. Allen, lui était reparti dans l'écriture de son rapport. La bagarre était morte dans l'oeuf se dit le rouquin en sortant le la salle. Il lança un "ciao" avant de filer, sans vraiment écouter si l'un d'entre eux lui répondait. Il partait avec le sourire, il avait peut être réussi préserver cette bibliothèque d'une des engueulades légendaires des deux exorcistes.

Sauf que...

Kanda reprenait ses esprits dans cette rangée de bouquins. Il lui avait pris quoi là ? Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps attendre avant qu'Allen le rejoigne. Il colla son torse au dos du brun, les mains appuyées sur l'étagère, ses lèvres trouvant rapidement un emplacement dans le cou du jap'. Que faire? Par pure provocation il avait empoigné le gamin aux cheveux blancs, et par pure folie, ils s'étaient embrassés. Quand Allen le mordit doucement dans le creux du cou, Kanda se dit qu'il devait peut être juste profiter... Sa tête roula vers l'arrière et il laissa le champ libre au plus jeune. Allen fit glisser sa langue sur le cou de Kanda, le brun se laissa faire, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué mais il appréciait ce moment. Et même quand la main du moyashi vint s'égarer sous son pull pour caresser son ventre, tout ce qu'il pu faire, c'est simplement frissonner...  
Allen quant lui, il était la fois perdu, excité, grisé... Tant de sentiments contradictoires qui bouillonaient en lui. Et Kanda qui le rendait fou, la base, ce qu'il voulait, c'était une bonne baston : quelques bosses et bleus et le sentiment d'être vidé de son énergie pour ne plus penser rien et juste manger et dormir. Il pensait avoir trouvé le filon, embarquer Kanda sur le terrain lubrique lui semblait être suffisant pour mettre le brun dans une colère noire foncée...

Sauf que...

Kanda n'avait pas du tout répondu comme il aurait du, ou pu. Allen ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un Kanda au souffle erratique qui calait ses hanches et ses épaules dans celles du plus jeune. Et le plus jeune n'en menait pas large non plus d'ailleurs. Ce dernier fit un geste qui réussit pourtant mettre Kanda en presque colère. Le brun se retourna et attrapa Allen au col une fois encore, il plaqua le gamin contre l'étagère.  
"Me prends pas pour un steak, moyashi ! Grogna Kanda en se massant le cou, une marque de dents bien visible sur le coté.  
Sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kanda fit passer sa main sur le cou d'Allen et pencha sa tête sur le coté, il entreprit de lui faire goûter cette torture. Sa langue sur la peau pâle, ses dents jouant à le faire frissonner, ses lèvres aspirant la peau jusqu'à lui laisser une marque violette la base du cou.  
"C'est malin ça... Ca part pas en 10 minutes moi ! Grogna Allen.  
D'une main habile, Kanda déboutonna la chemise et la fit glisser au sol, Allen lui, attrapa le pull et le fit passer au dessus de la tête du brun. Deux torses bien différents pour un même combat. L'un pâle, couvert de cicatrices, une bonne partie peine refermées ; l'autre, la peau mate, sans la moindre marque si ce n'est cet étrange tatouage qui lui couvrait l'épaule. Chacun apprivoisa la peau de l'autre, passant doucement leur mains sur les marques de l'autre. Et puis, mus par le même instinct, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Les mains d'Allen se nichèrent dans les cheveux de Kanda alors que ce dernier calait les siennes sur les reins du plus jeune, le collant contre lui. La fraîcheur de la pièce tranchait avec la chaleur de leurs corps, ce qui les poussa se rapprocher encore plus, si c'était possible. Tous les deux sentaient le désir de l'autre. Allen ralentit pourtant la cadence, il sentait que bientôt il serait ce point de non retour où n'aurait plus la force de s'arrêter. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et posa une dernière question à Kanda.  
"Tu es sûr de ça?  
"Je sais très bien ce que je veux Allen... Susurra Kanda, insidieusement, sa main descendit sur le ventre pâle pour passer dans son pantalon et caresser un endroit bien sensible. Un peu à l'étroit, Allen défit les boutons et profita de la main de Kanda sur son membre, des va-et-viens lascifs, langoureux. Sans l'air de rien, le brun manipula le garçon aux cheveux blancs, tout en le caressant, il le fit se tourner. Allen se trouva appuyé contre l'étagère, les hanches du brun calées au creux de ses reins, sa main qui lui faisait tout oublier, ou presque...  
Quand il sentit Kanda contre lui, un peu plus entreprenant, Allen se figea.

"Eh la ! Je suis pas une fille moi ! Fit t-il. Un regard loquent de Kanda lui fit rajouter : " Oui, je sais, toi non plus... Mais je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui serait en dessous !  
"J'ai gagné ... Souffla Kanda en masturbant Allen, son autre main calée sur le ventre faisait en sorte que son amant ne puisse s'échapper. Le souffle erratique, Allen prit un peu de temps pour répondre.  
"On... On n'a rien... joué ... T'as pas... gagné ...  
Kanda fit passer sa langue sur le cou pâle devant lui. Il sourit en sentant Allen se tortiller pour récupérer je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa poche arrière.  
"Ok...Fit Allen. Pile ou face? Demanda t-il en plaçant la pièce en équilibre sur son pouce.  
"Quoi? Lança Kanda.  
"Allez Yu ! Pile ou face ? Le gagnant est au dessus !  
Kanda se retint de rire, jouer ça pile ou face? Pourquoi pas, un peu de risque ne pouvait rendre ça que plus excitant !  
"Face. Répondit le brun.  
Allen fit voler la pièce qui tourna dans les airs quelques secondes avant que Kanda l'attrappe en plein vol et la pose sur l'étagère devant eux. Les deux scrutèrent le coté de la pièce qui allait être décisif.  
"J'ai gagné... Recommença le brun avec un sourire. Ses mains glissèrent sur les flancs d'Allen pour faire descendre son pantalon.  
"Je t'ai pas dit, c'est en trois manches ! Lança pousse de soja en essayant de se dégager, mais rien faire, la poigne de Kanda le maintenait contre lui.  
"T'es mauvais joueur... J'ai gagné, et c'est tout. Qui sait, la prochaine sera peut être pour toi?  
Sans que son amant le voit, Allen esquissa un sourire "la prochaine" lui promettait des projets bien sympathiques. Il ferma les yeux et laissa Kanda diriger la danse, après tout il avait gagné. D'une main, Kanda défit les boutons de son propre pantalon et continua de carresser Allen. Il le prit contre lui, son dos contre son torse, sa bouche au creux de son cou. Pas très tendre, il s'invita en lui. Les mains d'Allen se crispèrent sur l'étagère. Kanda bougea à peine, il attendit que son amant s'habitue et décide de lui même d'osciller un peu. En attendant, il avait de quoi s'occuper. Les sensations qu'Allen produisait autour de son sexe étaient incroyables, et ce sans bouger, alors vivement qu'il s'y fasse. Sa bouche était en train de marquer nouveau la peau pâle et ses mains caressaient Allen quand ce dernier décida de bouger. Les premières oscillations le firent soupirer : douleur, plaisir... les deux? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Sauf que...

Quand Kanda reprit les choses en main, c'était clairement le plaisir qui était là.  
Après quelques minutes de va-et-viens, Kanda sentit son amant s'électriser doucement, son souffle complètement perdu, il le sentit se contracter involontairement, la semence du jeune exorciste se répendit dans la main du brun. Les jambes d'Allen flanchèrent et seuls les reflexes de Kanda firent en sorte que son amant ne s'écroule pas. Il le maintint contre lui alors que la jouissance le prenait à son tour.  
Après quelques minutes pour reprendre pied, Kanda se retira et referma son pantalon, il attrapa celui d'Allen et fit de même, gardant le garçon quelques minutes dans ses bras à lui. Le froid de la pièce commençait à tomber sur leurs peaux moites.  
"Allez, vas te coucher. Fit Kanda. Tu tiens à peine debout... Ajouta t-il en enfilant son pull, il tendit la chemise son propriétaire.  
"La faute à qui? Lança Allen avec un regard qui en disait long.  
Kanda se permit un sourire en rangeant son dossier, il prit celui d'Allen en même temps. Les deux garçons sortirent tranquillement de la salle. Malgré l'heure avancée, il y avait encore du bruit dans la citadelle. La chambre d'Allen fut la première devant laquelle ils passèrent. Il lança un regard au brun, il avait beau faire le malin, Kanda n'avait pas l'air bien frais non plus.  
"Allez, viens dormir... Conclut Allen en lui laissant la porte ouverte. En quelques minutes, les deux jeunes hommes furent en boxer, affalés sur le lit, étroitement entremêlés et profondément endormis.

C'est plusieurs coups légers qui le réveillèrent le lendemain matin. "Coups légers ?" Quelqu'un allait finir par défoncer sa porte oui...  
Il prit tout de même quelques secondes pour se réveiller, il était tout seul dans sa chambre, et il était plus de midi s'il se fiait son horloge. Il avait toujours sa mission de la veille sur la conscience, pourtant, il se sentait appaisé. Il jeta un oeil sur la table prés de la porte, et ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire... Une pièce de monnaie en équilibre sur la tranche... Il prit deux seconde pour rougir furieusement, abuser de Kanda avait eu de bons effets sur lui... Enfin, c'est plutôt Kanda qui avait abusé de lui. Il se décida enfin passer un pantalon avant d'aller ouvrir. Sa porte n'aurait pas tenu dix secondes de plus.  
"Ben quoi? On devait manger ensemble, allez magne ! lui lança Lavi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la file d'attente pour déguster les petits plats de leur cuistot. Pourtant un grand brun leur passa devant le nez et chipa un bol de thé et des sobas.  
"Méfies toi Kanda, tu te mets entre moi et mon steak, tu deviens mon steak ! Fit Allen avec un grand sourire.  
"Ah oui? Vraiment?

* * *

Merci de votre lecture !

Laissez moi un j'aime/j'aimepas, mais dites moi pourquoi !

A bientôt !


End file.
